


the way i got you going crazy

by bapplejack



Series: all we need is daylight [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapplejack/pseuds/bapplejack
Summary: Angela can't help flirting with and teasing Lena, especially when it's so easy to get her flustered. In her overconfidence, she forgets that Lena can easily do the same to her.Where Angela wishes the metaphorical wall Lena backs her into is literal.





	the way i got you going crazy

**Author's Note:**

> piggybacks off my mercy spine implant h/c
> 
> there isn't actual nsfw in here, but i use some choice wording, and this fic basically comes off as heavy petting oops

“...Can I see it?”

The question was innocent enough, honestly, but Angela couldn’t let Lena off without a bit of teasing.

“Is that just a roundabout of asking me to take my shirt off?” Her lips curled into playful grin.

“W-what?! No--! Of course not, I wouldn’t--” As intended, Lena’s face reddened deeply; she hid behind a hand and looked away.

It was a good thing they were already in the medbay in case she passed out from embarrassment.

Angela chuckled, “I’m kidding. Not that I would necessarily say no if you did ask,” she added impishly as she shrugged off the lab coat and hung it over the back of her chair. Underneath was a black t-shirt with the Overwatch emblem on the left sleeve--Angela opted to leave it on, not _actually_ wanting to kill her.

Lena was only a few steps away, sitting atop an examination bed and still incredibly shy and flustered. As easy as it would’ve been to poke at her further, Angela simply sat on the bed beside her and faced her back towards Lena.

“...A-are you sure? I kind of spoke without thinking, it was presumptuous of me--”

“We were talking about the Valkyrie suit, I’d understand if you were curious. Besides, I’m already here. You’re not going to leave me disappointed, are you?”

~~She could practically hear Jesse scoffing, ‘Mercy… more like merciless flirt.’~~

Angela couldn’t see the look on Lena’s face, but she could easily envision the clamped up, pouty look as she couldn’t find the words to argue further and simply did as she was told.

To be honest, she deserved everything that was about to happen. This was karma for how much she enjoyed teasing and torturing Lena.

It’s not like she expected it to _not_ feel nice--her and the rookie were still treading through murky, undefined waters, but Angela wouldn’t deny there was some definite yearning on her part. It was kind of perfectly cheesy and hilarious that she so eagerly shared this part of herself under the guise of _science._

_Just admit that you want her to touch you, god._

Except Angela didn’t do the overt pining so well; subtle courting was what she was best at. ~~Something something about repressed emotional issues and inability to open herself up to people, even human beams of sunlight like Lena Oxton who pretty obviously represented all the goodness in the world.~~

When Lena’s hand snuck underneath the hem of her shirt, Angela expected a casual Q&A session with some light hands-on demonstration, not… _this._

In her defense, she had no reason to believe her implements would cause her to react like that--it’s not like she had people _touching her_ all the time.

It was the softest graze of Lena’s index and middle fingertips--god, Angela wasn’t even entirely certain she _actually_ touched her, she probably still had reservations about the whole thing and was being adorably shy about it, per usual.

But there was nothing uncertain about the shiver of pleasure that shot through Angela’s nerves and had her fists tightening around the edge of the seat.

Sigh.

_Fuck._

“I-is that okay?”

 _Please don’t talk to me right now._ Angela squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shaky exhale. “...Fine. You’re fine.”

She didn’t know whether she wanted Lena to cease immediately, or to keep going. _And harder._

_What have I gotten myself into?_

There was the split second hope that maybe the implants were just especially sensitive at first touch; those thoughts were quickly dashed as Lena’s fingers continued to travel up the sides of the metal, this time with her entire palm and thumb pressed against both edges. Her nerves burned and hummed, and the feeling only continued to spread through the rest of her body.

Angela jaw gritted as she tried to hold back any noises that would _expose her_ , but one breathy gasp escaped.

Luckily Lena didn’t seem to hear, not that it mattered, because she was still going.

This was not a crisis Angela ever predicted being in: the cute cadet she was dating? innocently stroking her back while she struggled not to melt through her fingers and/or turn around to pounce her bones right then.

It was getting increasingly difficult to ignore when her entire body was warm and light; she was antsy and her stomach twisted and turned while her chest buzzed with… well.

_Lust._

Lena’s hand gently brushed against the top of the implant, and honestly her quiet amazement would’ve been adorable if Angela wasn’t getting too hot to function properly. She hoped/dreaded that was the end of that rollercoaster of sensation, when in reality she’d simply been carried to the top of the hill and they were about to drop at a 90 degree angle.

Literally--sort of, as Lena’s hands once more coasted down her spine, this time with more confidence. Her fingers seemed to brush against Angela’s nerves in all the right ways; it drove her a little crazy because she wanted _more_ , and as her resolve burned away, her body acted on its own and she straightened and pushed back against Lena’s touch.

The result was a rush of simultaneous pleasure and aching and Angela could do nothing to hold back her whimper.

Lena’s hand stilled and that was when she knew it was over.

“Ange? You okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?” Her voice dripped with concern.

 _Words. What are words._ “N-no,” Angela croaked. “Fine. I’m fine.” She was practically whispering, unable to utter anything more firm than the breathy replies she’d given.

There were several beats of silence as Lena mused on her words; with her other hand she reached forward to sweep Angela’s hair from her neck, and reached forward to touch her chin. “You feel kind of hot. Are you sure?”

_Yeah, about that._

When Lena gently nudged her face so she’d look back, Angela could only feel her blush deepen as she quickly looked away and stared down at her own hands. Without a doubt she’d been revealed, and now she simply had to sit there and wallow in her shame until Lena decided what to do.

It took about five seconds before Lena’s hand curled up into a fist and she pushed her knuckles against the edges of Angela’s implement, eliciting a surprised gasp/groan from her. Right after, Lena’s free hand trailed around her waist and she pulled their bodies closer so her chest was pressed against her back.

This situation started as Angela trying to tease Lena into being an adorable bundle of nerves. It was supposed to be tame and cute! Not _this._

 _Angela_ was the frazzled one with Lena’s hands in her shirt, one tracing circles into her stomach while the other continued to apply pressure to her back. She was definitely doing it on purpose now, as she alternated between light grazes and scratches to measured massages; her entire body was buzzing with pleasure and her breaths caught in her throat. 

~~_My, my, how the tables have turned._ ~~

“Is this what you wanted from the start?” Lena’s whispers tickled her ear and her entire body shivered. Her lips were pressed against her skin, and Angela could very much tell that it was a big smirk.

“N...no…” she responded with a tortured whine.  __ _God, she wanted to go further._

“I’d never seen you so worked up before, doc. It’s a good look for you~” Lena teasing synced up with her touches getting more and more light--even as Angela tried to press against her hand, she continued to trail away to keep the brushes gentle.

“Do you want me to keep going~?” Lena was obviously having fun with this, but the drop of frustration was nothing compared to the sea of _thirst_ Angela was drowning in.

Angela nodded and tilted her head slightly so she could press her face against Lena’s resting on her shoulder. She wanted to say something along the lines of _please_ , but all that came out was a muffled, throaty noise.

“Hmmm…” Lena drew a straight line against the edge of her implant. “Maybe later, love.” She pressed a quick peck to her cheek and in one swift movement, her hands were out of Angela’s shirt and she’d already hopped off the table and swept up the accelerator off the floor.

She giggled as she backpedaled out of the room, her eyes dancing around Angela. “That’s for all the times you teased me, doc. Waiting a little won’t kill ya!” And with that, she disappeared behind the automatic doors.

Angela was left gaping dumbly at the blank spot beside her, and felt completely drained as the heat sapped from her body while her back still buzzed from Lena’s fingers.

So much for getting work done today--it took all her self-restraint not to hop off after Lena to drag her into a private room, but her concentration was totally shot for the rest of the day.

Angela pressed her fingers into her eyes.

“...Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> MMMM DAT WAS ZESTY shout out to @lostpanda on twitter for giving me this idea <3


End file.
